


It's going to be alright.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Short One Shot, bad, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima was her Idol. Her everything. Her Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit bye.

She was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair waving among the corpses of... someone. You didn't know, and couldn't care less.

Blue eyes, schoolgirl uniform, Monokuma hair-ties, and the founder of Ultimate Despair.

The one who caused the Biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.

You loved the Ultimate Despair that was Junko Enoshima.

* * *

 Just think: Only a few days ago, people were bullying you like no other, and it was the only thing that made them pay attention to you.

But it all changed when she arrived.

She went up to you, and said, "Join me, and together, we will lay waste to this world."

Next thing you knew, _you_ were the one killing _them,_ laughing like a maniac as you did.

"This is what you get for bullying me all these years!", "You never cared for me! You just liked seeing me suffer!", and "I hate you! You hated me, so it's only fair that I despise you, right!?" were what you screamed at your victims, all in a calm, monotone voice.

* * *

You went back to your bed, laying down, your last thoughts being that of Junko.

* * *

You stood in front of Hiyoko Saionji. Her body was on the floor, bleeding from her neck. it's her fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong tine, after all.

You then proceeded to continue with Handling Ibuki Mioda's strangled body, and tied up Hiyoko's body, where nobody could see it.

* * *

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki!"

You smile, as you prepare to return to your beloved.

She showed you the despair. The despair that you were weak.

And you loved her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That was awful.  
> (Has clearly never played SDR2)


End file.
